


Elastic Heart

by BrielleWest



Series: Not Supposed to Happen [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anorexia, Anxiety, Artist!Harry, Bottom!Harry, Cutting, Depression, Drug Use, Famous!Louis, Footballer!Louis, M/M, Past Child Abuse, daddy!louis, top!Louis, waiter!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrielleWest/pseuds/BrielleWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hates children. So when his ex shows up and dumps a seven month old girl who is cute as a button onto him, Harry has to get a second job to support the starving artist he has become. Enter Louis Tomlinson, hot, young, and famous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elastic Heart

    _Ding, dong._ Harry sighed heavily and stood, cracking his back before going to answer the door. A quick glance through the peephole had him gasping and wrenching the door open, saying "Taylor?!? What the hell are you doing here?" He pulled her into his tiny flat, shoving paintbrushes and loose papers off the only actual chair in the house so she could sit. He then noticed the infant in her arms for the first time. "Jesus Christ, you had better not be here for the reason I think you are," he stated in shock. "Um, well, about that..." She trailed off.  "I don't really know where to start. With ANY of this." "How about from the beginning?" Harry growled. "Dammit, Taylor! I can't do this, I don't have time for a child! I don't even LIKE kids, for God's sake!" He snapped, causing Taylor to wince. The baby in her arms gurgled and waved it's fat arms around, so he opted for glaring at it instead of looking at the girl across from him who'd just fucked his life up. "It doesn't even look like me," he stated. "Are you sure it isn't  _Stan's kid?"_ Taylor shrunk back in her seat and said, "Well, she's got curly hair, even if it is blonde. And her eyes are really green, too." "It's a girl? Oh lord, let's hope it doesn't end up a slut like its mum." Harry bit off. "So why do I even have to take it? You've got a job, right?" Taylor sighed and twisted a piece of hair around one of her perfectly manicured nails. "It's like this...one of my friends is going to Jamaica to build houses for poor people and she really really needs my help. And I can't take a baby with me, it would be too hard." "So, what? I'm just going to watch it while you're gone and you'll pick it up?" "Well, actually, I was wondering if you'd keep her...permanently. My job is just so stressful right now, and I don't have time for a baby." Taylor suggested timidly. "Oh, and I do? At least you like kids, Tay! I don't need this thrown on me." "Please? Cause if you take her, that means there won't be any legal custody issues or anything. And...you won't have to...see me ever again." She whispered that last part. "Hmm, that is an excellent point. Alright, I'll take it. But if she grows up with any Stan-ish features, I'm mailing her to you in Jamaica." Harry said thoughtfully. The baby cooed and blew spit bubbles in Taylor's arms, seeming to recognize that she was the center of the topic. "Gross," Harry muttered to himself. "Thank you so much, Harry. I really do appreciate this, more than you'll ever know." And with that, she placed the smiling infant in Harry's arms and kissed it on the head with a murmured 'I love you'. Then she gathered her pocketbook and swept out the door, closing it behind her with a final 'click'. "Wait!" Harry cried. "What's it's name?" But there was no reply. "Great," Harry muttered. "Now what?"

~~~~

Louis Tomlinson was high. Not on drugs, but high on the fact that he had just won his third European Championship in a row. He slapped his best friend David on the back and said, "Whaddya say we hit the bar tonight? A little celebration?" David grinned and smirked, "That sounds great."

 

Two hours later, they were drunk beyond recognition- and still going strong.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I really hope you like my story. I've just accepted that it's going to be long, so sorry.


End file.
